


2020年12月25日獻給利威爾兵長的生日賀文

by sethjoan199371



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Presents, Gen, Hymns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethjoan199371/pseuds/sethjoan199371





	2020年12月25日獻給利威爾兵長的生日賀文

讚頌庫謝爾之子 將勝利攜來人間  
昂首立於戰馬上 自在旋舞巨人叢間  
隨侍眼同碧海者 追隨奉獻從不疑   
求勝者將他稱頌 弱者視他為眾望  
必勝必勝 他正是人類最強  
他貌若童子 他是阿克曼族後裔

率精兵戰勝巨人 助狂人擒無垢巨  
新兵躊躇他移除 尊重他意不妄斷  
掃除世間諸般惡 眾生福祉置己前  
他心清淨如蓮花 他乃善人所喜愛者  
必勝必勝 他正是人類最強  
他貌若童子 他是阿克曼族後裔

承襲母親的品貌 其舅的處世之道  
繼承戰友們遺志 負重涉遠往前行  
血雨奮戰覓自由 一生磨難仍持天真性  
他既媲美九大巨 亦如紅茶般甘美  
必勝必勝 他正是人類最強  
他貌若童子 他是阿克曼族後裔


End file.
